User talk:Blaze of Fire
Welcome! Blaze of Fire, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- FastLizard4 (Talk) 07:19, 22 June 2010 Artwork First of all, those are likely fan-names. Secondly, can you please not be a certain person and write articles that have zero content? Please? --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 12:16, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Aren't a lot of your names fan made too? Like your whole Unknown Naming system? And isn't creating articles the purpose of wikia? I mean, you edit a lot, you could certainly fix them up. Sorry if I intruded in this conversation but I just had a little bit of a problem with your whole message. OmnicronZ 19:01, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, they were clearly marked as stubs that require expansion e_e Blaze of Fire 20:22, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Creating articles is not the purpose of Wikia, editing is. You just create articles if there's a character or object that we don't have an article for yet. And yes, I do edit here a lot, I am basically the Samus Aran of this wiki, but I really don't appreciate it when a new article is created and it contains an expand/stub template, when I am trying to exterminate them by August 6th, in time for the 25th anniversary of Metroid. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 20:52, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :RoyBoy, seriously, get rid of the ego. You aren't the wiki's saving grace, so don't pretend to be it. Also, a stub is OK as long as it has content. It doesn't matter if we have stubs or not on the 25th anniversary of Metroid. We sure as heck had stubs on the 20th anniversary, though that was before both me AND FastLizard4 and we are the oldest admins (maybe even members) still around. However RoyBoy is right in that some of the articles you made didn't have any content and it would be incredibly appreciated if you add content everytime you made articles. :And please stop dragging ChozoBoy into everything. :( The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:15, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I haven't dragged him into anything since my December ban. And it's a goal, like how the world wants to eradicate poverty and industrialize the developing countries by 2015. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 21:27, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :That doesn't give you the right to get mad at the poor or hungry for not being ready. If you want to expand an article, expand it. I was just laying the framework because I can't read the japanese Blaze of Fire 21:30, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Um... when did I ever get mad at those in poverty? And what Japanese? It's been translated, unless you mean little symbols which are just grunts. And MG, spell my name right wilya? Roy'boy'X. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 21:32, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :You lost the analogy, and I was talking about the Other M art's japanese Blaze of Fire 21:34, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Well nevermind the art, I'll expand them, but I was trying to make sure a page like that did not get created again. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 21:37, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Heh, I accidentally used camel case like ChozoBoy's. Funny, I almost called you ChozoBoy once. Also, perfection means there is no improvement, am I wrong? Also, I'm not stupid. I saw you change what you wrote in the beginning. :AND QUIT EDIT CONFLICTING ME! The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:40, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I never at all said I was perfect. Samus is sometimes smacked down and epically humiliated. Samus is very sensitive when it comes to Mr. Commander Malkovich. Samus is now a wanted criminal. I have been smacked down and epically humiliated, I am very sensitive when it comes to keeping my precious editing rights, and I'm a criminal to you bureaucrats but I assist the wiki in ridding it of its flaws. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 23:16, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I changed the name to make you a little happier, even though it's been well established who I'm talking about. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 23:20, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Why do you keep comparing yourself to Samus? Do you do this kind of thing all the time? It's going to get annoying fast. Blaze of Fire 03:14, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't always flaunt about my slight similarity to Samus, but I do sometimes. I stopped now, so let's all drop the subject and get back to wiki work. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 03:17, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::The Samus thing is new. ::AGGHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EDIT CONFLICTED!!!!!The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 03:18, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Just feel like I should defend myself a little bit, even though I am a bit late to the party. I just want to address a couple things (and I know this is none of my business, but unless Blaze asks me to leave, I kinda want two put in my two cents, however unneeded). You're actually a little wrong about editing being the main purpose of wikia. Technically it's money, but for us, it's information. Which is why creating articles is important! Not to be vulgar or anything, but it kinda seems like you're being a bit of an editing Nazi. (The analogy being that you are kind of telling people how they should edit, what they should edit, and what they should not do, because it bugs you). And if your gonna compare yourself to Samus, can you name a time that she told someone to quit doing something because it interfered with her goal? Also, you may want to get rid of stubs, but I think stubs are a good thing! It gives people more things to edit and improve. I mean, no wiki will ever have any form of complete perfection. And if getting rid of the stubs is your goal, then thats wonderful too! I'm just saying that your goal shouldn't include you cutting other people down for making stubs :/ and that's my opinion! (Takes a bow). --OmnicronZ 22:34, May 23, 2011 (UTC) The catchphrase of Wikia is to collaborate with people who love what you love. So if you love Lady Gaga you can help the Gagapedia. If you're an alcoholic (you love alcohol, but maybe not really in an alcoholic way), you help the Beer/Wine Wikis. If you are devoted to Miss Aran, you can help here. The editing Nazi thing is... a little too far. If I was descended from a victim, then I would likely stick my arm through the computer and eat your eyeballs from your sockets for calling me such a thing. You could actually also call MG here, or FastLizard4, or ChozoBoy (yes, I said it MG) editing Nazis because they tell people how they should edit, what they should edit and what they should not do because it bugs them, look at the C&C policy, that was a result of me trying to remove certain red links he created that I was against. As for the stubs, last year I got rid of in time for the release of MOM. This year I'm doing a similar deadline, but there are no delays to the 6th of August. Maybe I'm working too hard, but I want to get it over with. And yes, Samus did tell someone to stop. Everyone was telling her not to go to Zebes in search of Chozo survivors, and then she was trying to kill the X. I was only cutting down BoF because a certain someone whose name I italicized in this post and who I am not allowed to mention by name a'la an ugly-faced apparition who is going to die in a movie coming out this year pants... created pages such as that with little or no content. You can ask around, Piratehunter, The Exterminator (not him) and Hellkaiserryo12 will tell you that they hate it. Examples can be found here, here, and here, the first being a major example. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 23:22, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, but I sometimes add a random smiley face to the ends of my comments so it is justified. :) The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:43, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrats... --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 23:49, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :In seriousness, you need to ask nicely first. THEN you bring out the angry face. But not too angry because that isn't cool. :Also, WHY SO SERIOUS?!? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:51, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if you thought that the editing Nazi thing was a bit too far. I was just wracking my brain for an analogy. And honestly, that's all it was. An analogy. I swear to you that I don't believe you are a Nazi. It just seemed like a fitting analogy at the time. Sorry for any grief it may have caused you. And the reason why I wouldn't call MG or FL4 an editing Nazi is because their not tellling people how to edit according to their own agenda. I don't know if that was something Chozoboy did, so I can't make comment on him. Also, the Samus thing, I wasn't aware. I still hope you got my point anyway. :) Also, I'm not sure why you linked me to some things that Chozoboy has done, because honestly (again, may sound a little vulgar) I don't really give a damn about Chozoboy. :P And aren't those articles up to date now? Expanded? Which again, was my point exactly. So Roy, I hope that you understand I mean no harm to you, just couldn't find a better analogy at the moment. And as for your goal, I have no problem with goals. I just wanted to make it clear that I only have problem with goals that make other people conform to them. OmnicronZ 00:27, May 24, 2011 (UTC) You weren't aware, huh? Hm... sounds like a certain person I know. Possibly... a user on Alien Species Wiki? --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 00:35, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Who? I've never edited on Alien Species wiki. You have my honest assurances. And are you insinuating something about me? OmnicronZ 00:47, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, you know, you have his traits. Your English is pretty good and similar to the voice of said person, and all you've really done is post on talk pages, and also ask me about PirateNet when I am pretty sure you know what it is. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 00:50, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I do edit mainly on talk pages. All 9 of my edits are talk pages. I mean, if it was 7, then it might be a different story, but 9! Honestly Roy, you ought to stop accusing people of things. You seem to be a bit paranoid. Oh, and you caught me, I try to keep my English up to Wikia editing standards, sorry that I don't make more spelling mistakes. But I honestly want to know who you think I am! It's kind of startling to be accused of being a sockpuppet, under such flimsy evidence. ;) OmnicronZ 01:02, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I think you might be Nexus12 under a new account. That guy has been stalking me since August of last year and just got his twenty fourth ban (seriously). I always know he'll come back to take revenge. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 01:13, May 24, 2011 (UTC) That's preposterous. I refute any possibility of being this Nexus12. How stupid do you think I am? I just checked up on this guy on the Alien Species Wiki. He apparently has been blocked across wikia for "violations of Terms of Use". I am actually insulted that you would refer to me as a stalker. This story doesn't really seem all that likely to me. OmnicronZ 01:24, May 24, 2011 (UTC) And if you're wondering how I found out about him being blocked and think it's an admission of guilt, User:Dopp left a message on User:Owen1983's page about the matter. I don't appreciate being accused of sockpuppetry, and is it to much to ask for an apology? I did apologize to you for the Nazi thing. OmnicronZ 01:36, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Terribly sorry. There. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 01:38, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I can see that you don't believe me at all. This is a very... unpleasant situation for me, Roy. But nonetheless, however insincere you may be, I will clear my name. You can even run a checkuser on me Roy, you will not find a match. Why have you taken an immediate disliking to me? Is it because I asked about your project for the wiki, PirateNet? Is it because I opposed you on your argument here? Why have I suddenly become your enemy? I'm NOT Nexus12. Why would I be? Please don't make me as much of your enemy as Chozoboy was/is. I don't want any conflicts with users here, so please don't create one over paranoia of a stalker. I'm not your enemy, Roy. OmnicronZ 01:48, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Look, I'm just paranoid, alright? PirateNet is kind of... very top secret and not completely related to Wikitroid. You're not Nexus12, I know that now. If you were you would have been banned along with his 24+ accounts. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 01:50, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad we could resolve this. The rest of my message will be to Blaze, sorry for having this conversation on your talk page, hope you can forgive us! OmnicronZ 01:53, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :I can forgive you guys but I'll need a few minutes to pick up my jaw. Royboyx just did a bajillion crazy things in one talk thread. My mind is blown that you get away with this stuff, man Blaze of Fire 04:57, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes, well, I've noticed that the rules on this wiki are a little more lenient for certain users, while they are enforced a little more harshly on others. OmnicronZ 16:38, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :Wikitroid favoritism at its best. 17:50, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Or would that be at it's worst? :P OmnicronZ 18:37, May 24, 2011 (UTC) References Rather than typing your source for the Wrecked Ship thing as an external link, put it as a reference by simply putting it between two ref tags. If you want to be fancy, you can use one of our Cite templates. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 14:56, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, thanks! Blaze of Fire 18:44, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I'd like you to admit it You know, the funny thing is, you seem to change your mind quite a lot. Your last login on the MDb, assuming that's you, was May 29th, which matches the same last login date of ChozoBoy, here. Your motives and English are quite similar to him, and your nine article creations, Sniper Rifle, Machine Gun, Assault Rifle, Boss, Super Metroid/Gallery, Metroid II: Return of Samus/Gallery, Metroid Fusion/Gallery, Metroid: Zero Mission/Gallery and Space Hunter (Disambiguation), are all exactly as how he would've created them. Now, I have other evidence to base this off of, such as your claiming that you did more reading than editing at this site, during the C&C RfC. You created your account around the time ChozoBoy was losing, and then supported the pages with him. You went dormant after that but resurfaced to oppose me on my third RfA when there was the possibility that I might just regain my admin rights, and you couldn't allow that. ChozoBoy was indefinitely banned on April 20th, 2011, and you decided to start editing as a basic contributor not even a month after. Your fearlessness when it comes to mass plagiarism and ignorance of the MDb's wishes show that you are, in fact, ChozoBoy, sockpuppeting under a new account to continue editing. Now, I don't know how you did it. I've been told that there is no relation between you and ChozoBoy, but IP addresses change over time. Didn't you say you were a senior in university as of 2010? You could have moved back into your family's home (that is, assuming you did not use them as excuses when we chatted on IRC) or bought yourself a new home, thus supposedly eliminating any possibility that you were ChozoBoy. Btw, my outright merging of Metroid (Assist Trophy) was to get you to prove you were ChozoBoy by undoing the merge and telling me to use the talk pages, blah blah as you used to. Yet, instead you seem to try and cover up your sockpuppeting by a measly "I'll miss this article." yeah... --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 22:34, June 15, 2011 (UTC) didnt everyone tell you to stop doing this earlier? i mean my whole talk page is full of you talking about chozobot and calling people fake and getting yelled at about it Blaze of Fire 22:37, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but I actually investigated this earlier and found that there is a very strong likelihood that you are ChozoBoy. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 22:44, June 15, 2011 (UTC) i'm not going to edit here anymore if you keep sending me creepy messages Blaze of Fire 22:47, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm not trying to be a creep. You know, police always say when they have a new lead on something, "Like how you killed so and so" and they either admit it, try to deny it or give them a true alibi. This is the same. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 22:50, June 15, 2011 (UTC) i didn't kill anyone Blaze of Fire 22:52, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Will you stop complaining about ChozoBoy? He's gone and no longer a threat to you. All you're doing is annoying the rest of the wiki with your assumptions that everyone that acts even remotely like ChozoBoy must be ChozoBoy. 22:55, June 15, 2011 (UTC) -_- you don't seem to get why I said that at all. Police are judgmental in all regards and will assume, based on evidence, true or false, that someone is responsible for commiting a crime. The killing thing was an example, I never said you killed anyone, apart from possibly some of the community if you are indeed ChozoBoy, and you just seem based on editing patterns to be a ChozoBoy backup account that he pulled out to oppose me on C&C and my RfA. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 22:58, June 15, 2011 (UTC) i dont even know what you are saying. are you the police here? Blaze of Fire 23:02, June 15, 2011 (UTC) No, I'm an interrogator. Technically, the bureaucrats and admins are the police here, but I am neither, thanks due in part to you. Forget the police part, just a stupid argument. If you want to be left alone, you are free to leave. It's what FastLizard4 might say, not quite in this context, but he'd say it nevertheless. Oh well, I'm done, if you'd like to stay then please contribute in a way that does not cause me to act like this again, otherwise, you can ask me any questions on my talk. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 23:05, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Dude You need to sign your posts with ~~~~ DoctorPain99 {ROLLBACKER} (talk • • • • ) 00:32, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Quick question What is your favorite band? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:17, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :OK, according to Wikia, you have the same IP address as Cosplayerchick. Are you also cosplayerchick. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:47, January 31, 2012 (UTC)